


My Daddy By Abishag Orne (age 6 1/2)

by Mourningstar (skinsuit)



Series: Abishag Orne (age six and a half) [1]
Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Deep ones - Fandom, LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works
Genre: Gen, Horror, Sequel, innsmouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinsuit/pseuds/Mourningstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abishag Orne talks about her Daddy and why he acts so strange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Daddy By Abishag Orne (age 6 1/2)

My Daddy used to read me bedtime stories and push me on the swings. He got me ice cream and made funny sandcastles. He was a teacher at the big kids school in Arkham called Mis-ca-tonic. But now he doesn’t do that. He just sits in a chair by the window and doesn’t move. He drools sometimes and smells funny. Mommy says it’s because he read a bad book filled with things people aren’t meant to know. So it’s his fault. Mommy says I should keep reading cuz we aren’t human so bad books can’t hurt us, not like they hurt Daddy. She says Mrs. Sergeant is right, and reading is good.  
I miss my old Daddy but I can sit on new Daddy’s lap whenever I want, dress him up silly, pain his face and make him pick his nose. He doesn’t yell at me or stop me.  
Sometimes I hear screams at night, Mommy says that’s Daddy and I shouldn’t be scared. Mommy also says I can’t unbuckle the straps on Daddy’s chair or he could get hurt. Even if Daddy says I should.


End file.
